Nueva Vida Capítulo 1 One Shot Lemmon
by purebloodprincesskuran
Summary: El la sigue penetrando hasta romperle el himen, la penetra completamente, la sensación que ella siente es indescriptible por un lado está el dolor y el ardor que siente en su intimidad pero por otro lado el placer n que es demasiado.


Hola!!!

Este One shot se desprende del capítulo 1 de mi Fan Fic Nueva vida, esta escena núnca pasó en el Fic, pero la hice para los que esperaban que contuviera lemmon, espero les guste, trate de hacerla lo mejor que pude.

Disclaimer:VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino

Rated: MA(18+)

-Puedo pasar- dijo Kaname tocando la puerta.

-Claro, puede… puedes pasar hermano- dijo Yuuki algo dubitativa la idea de ella y Kaname solos en su habitación la hacían pensar muchas, muchas cosas.

-Te he traído unas tabletas, debes tener hambre tu despertar ha sido tan repentino y casi no has tenido tiempo de descansar, no me gustaría que te enfermaras- susurró el acariciando el largo cabello de Yuuki- Claro, que si tu quisieras prefieres, mi sangre…-al decir esto el sangre pura la abrazó con ternura.

La sangre pura estaba volviendo a experimentar cosas, esta vez se había despertado en ella un sentimiento de lujuria, sentía que un intenso calor recorría su cuerpo al estar siendo abrazada por su hermano

-No es necesario, que Kaname- Semp… lo siento hermano, necesito dormir un poco- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, liberándose de los brazos de Kaname.

-Tienes razón… Yuuki, pero recuerda: Mi sangre siempre te pertenecerá yo siempre te perteneceré- agregó encaminándose hacia la puerta, antes de salir le dedicó una cariñosa mirada que más que cariñosa era como de melancolía.

–Por cierto, Seiren no está le he asignado una misión no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, descansa…Yuuki- y su hermosa figura se desvaneció.

Kaname caminó hacia su habitación estaba desolado – ¿Como pude permitir que cambiaran los sentimientos de Yuuki hacia mí?-pensó.

Kaname llegó a su habitación y ya en ella descorchó una botella de vino, y tomó una copa.  
Mientras tanto Yuuki se sentía terrible por haber tratado con tanta frialdad a su hermano.

-No puedo, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si dejo llevarme por mis instintos- pensaba. Yuuki recordó el beso, la suavidad de los labios de Kaname, su olor, su sabor, la sensación de estar en sus brazos. Estaba siendo invadida por infinidad de pensamientos.

-Calma Yuuki todo eso debe ser por lo tentador de su sangre. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan cruel? el sólo me ha protegido todo este tiempo, soy despreciable.

Después de meditarlo mucho no pudo más con el remordimiento y decidió ir a buscarlo para disculparse con él.

Cuando entró a su habitación el no llevaba puesta la camisa de hecho estaba por desvestirse pues había decido tomar un baño. Yuuki lo vio y se quedó estupefacta, la perfección de Kaname era demasiado, demasiado para sus ojos, para su entendimiento y para sus confusos sentimientos.

–Deseabas algo Yuuki –dijo él con esa voz seductora que lo caracterizaba y comenzó caminando lentamente hacia hasta situarse frente a ella.

-Tal vez has cambiado de opinión- susurró ahora inclinándose y acercando su cuello a los labios de su hermana.

-Ojalá quisiera sólo tu sangre hermano- al decir eso Yuuki asió hacia sí a su amado hermano, y se besaron apasionadamente Yuuki, recorría el perfecto torso de Kaname mientras él bajaba su mano lentamente por toda su espalda hacia su cintura.

-Yuuki yo…- de pronto paró el sangre pura.

-Calla hermano- lo interrumpió ella poniendo un dedo en los labios de su amado para silenciarlo. -Es lo que deseo ¿acaso tú no deseas lo mismo?

El silencio invadió el espacio al oír estas palabras con las que siempre había soñado y el sangre pura besó a su amada nuevamente, pero esta vez con más intensidad movido por un deseo descomunal.

Se besaron sin prisa y despacio sus alientos se mezclaban, cerraban los ojos como queriendo detener el momento, el la aferraba cada vez más a su ya ardiente cuerpo y ella acariciaba su pelo con ternura. Se separaron lentamente, con la respiración entrecortada pero no esto no era una separación Kaname tomo a Yuuki entre sus brazos y la acomodó sobre su cama.

Comenzó a desvestirla, con gran destreza se deshizo de todo lo que le estorbaba para disfrutar del amor de su amada, la temperatura del cuerpo de la joven estaba subiendo, esperando a que su amado hermano hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

El empezó a dar pequeñas mordiditas en el cuello de Yuuki, después fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde paró para darle un tratamiento especial a sus duros pezones que eran como botones de rosas, suaves y frágiles, el los lamía, succionaba y acariciaba, rozaba con su lengua sus contornos después siguió bajando lentamente hacia su vientre y luego fue plasmando el camino del deseo hasta sus piernas por las cuales volvió a subir hasta llegar a su intimidad, ella estaba muy húmeda, por lo que él comenzó a darle placer, primero la besaba y después metía su lengua suavemente, como si disfrutara del más delicioso de los manjares, a lo que ella respondía con gemidos y ligeras convulsiones.

Él le preguntaba que sentía, si le gustaba. –siiii- afirmaba ella con un hilo de voz ahora aún más excitada.

Él volvió a subir a sus pezones y acariciaba con la mano sus labios vaginales, la sangre pura continuaba gimiendo del inmenso placer, la respiración de ambos era agitada rompía el silencio de la habitación, rompía el silencio de la misma noche; pequeños suspiros se escapaban de sus bocas. La chica buscaba con su boca iniciar la cacería y lo logró, comenzaron a besarse intensamente mientras se tocaban nuevamente. El joven abrió las piernas de la chica con suavidad y comenzó a frotar la punta de su dureza entre sus labios vaginales, sentía la calidez de su clítoris totalmente mojado, después del roce metió gradualmente la cabeza de su miembro hasta sentir la resistencia de su himen, empujó un poco varias veces hasta que la penetró completamente, inmediatamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y bajaron lentamente por sus mejillas donde fueron secadas por los labios de su amado seguidas de un  
"te amo" dicho con mucho sentimiento, lo que ella sentía era indescriptible, por un lado estaban las palabras de su amado, por otro las sensaciones, el dolor y un ligero ardor en su intimidad, pero también estaba el placer que era demasiado, se encontraba en un frenesí.

Una vez adentro él empezó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, los dos eran en ese momento una sola persona, ella movía sus caderas hacia él siguiendo su ritmo.

Ambos estaban muy excitados, la sangre pura sentía que a cada momento le llegaba ese placer desconocido para ella y seguido de esto explotaba en un orgasmo demoledor, gritaba, suspira, gemía y se convulsionaba era demasiado al igual que para él. Lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era algo muy intenso.

El sentía muchas cosas, sentía como su dureza eyaculaba dentro de su amada, como se contraía, como le provocaba un placer inmenso una y otra vez, sus cuerpos se movían con vida propia y sudor empapaba su piel. La respiración agitada de ambos se confundía, el tiempo se desvanecía, nada existía para ellos en ese momento, no supieron cuál fue la duración de esa sublime danza. Después de eso se quedaron uno encima del otro, su miembro aún estaba dentro de ella, por lo que fue sacando su dureza lentamente y terminaron así, abrazados besándose suavemente, muy juntos el uno del otro dedicándose miradas de amor, acariciándose, y así estuvieron hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.


End file.
